The present invention relates to an electric motor used to drive wiper systems of motor vehicles.
An electric motor of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,135 entitled "Windshield Wiper Electric Drive Unit", especially in FIG. 13. In this electric motor, the electronics housing of the electric motor contains elements of electronic control. The electronics housing, which is elongated, is located beside the cylindrical motor housing and extends from a gear housing flanged to the motor housing at the upper end of the motor housing downward to the bottom of the motor housing. At its lower end, the electronics housing has plugs which extend in the axial direction of the motor housing. These plugs are surrounded by a protective collar which simultaneously serves to hold the housing of receptacles which engage these plugs. At its opposite end, the electronics housing mates with plugs located in a plug housing situated on the surface of the gear housing. Furthermore, the electronics housing is supported on the surface of the motor housing by a web.